List of Little Witch Academia merchandise
This page lists all of the known official merchandise made for Little Witch Academia. DVD and Blu-Ray Volumes DVD and Blu-Ray releases for the which also contain behind-the-scenes images and concept art for some of the characters. ;Covers File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 1.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 2.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 3.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 4.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 5.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 6.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 7.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 8.jpg File:Little Witch Academia - Volume 9.jpg Figures List of known scale figures. Akko 1/7th scale figure :Made by Chara-Ani. File:Akko with broom 1 7th figure.jpeg|Full figure on white background File:Akko with broom 1 7th figure photo.jpeg File:Akko with broom 1 7th figure back photo.jpeg Nendoroids List of all known nendoroids figures that are currently purchasable. All nendoroids figures were created by Good Smile company. Akko Nendoroid :Review of figure blog at MyFigureCollection.net. File:Nendoroid Akko Kagari.jpg|Standard Akko. File:Nendoroid Akko Shiny Rod.jpg|Akko with the Shiny Rod. File:Nendoroid Bunny Akko.jpg|Bunny Akko from "The Fountain of Polaris". File:Nendoroid Akko Fail.jpg|Akko failing to ride her broom. File:Nendoroid Akko Broom.jpg|Akko with her broom. File:Nendoroid Akko Hype.jpg|Akko getting excited. ---- Sucy Nendoroid :Review of figure blog at TechyFixes.com. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran1.jpg| Sucy with a mushroom. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran2.jpg| Sucy with the Sucy that just wants to spit on everyone. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran3.jpg| Sucy with the Sucy that just wants to spit on everyone from the back. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran4.jpg| Sucy enjoying her mushrooms. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran5.jpg| Sucy's prank on Akko. File:Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran6.jpg| Various acessories that come with these Nendoroids. ---- Lotte Nendoroid :Review of figure blog at MyFigureCollection.net. File:Lotte Nendoroid with wand and nightfallbook.jpg| Regular Lotte with Nightfall and her wand. File:Lotte Nendoroid surprised with lantern.jpg| Suprised Lotte with her spirit pail and wand. File:Lotte Nendoroid noglasses with crystalball.jpg| Lotte without glasses looks at her crystal ball. File:Lotte Nendoroid noglasses suprised with nightfallbook.jpg| Lotte, without glasses, Nightfall book in hand, looking surprised. File:Lotte Nendoroid with Akko.jpg| Akko showing off her broom to Lotte. File:Lotte Nendoroid face options.jpg| The two different face options for Lotte, surprised or happy. ---- Diana Nendoroid :Review of figure blog at Mikatan.GoodSmile.info. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish1.jpg| Diana with her wand looking incredibly intimidating. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish2.jpg| Diana looking inviting while reaching out her hand. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish3.jpg| Diana drinking tea. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish4.jpg| Diana holding Akko who is morphed into a mouse. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish5.jpg| Diana using magic to pour her tea. File:Nendoroid Diana Cavendish6 with Akko.jpg| Diana looking at Akko with a judgemental gaze. Akko looks suprised and has the Shiny Rod with her. Soundtracks List of soundtracks from both the anime and the films. Openings/Endings ;Covers File:Shiny Ray Regular Edition Cover.jpg|Shiny Ray (Regular Edition), cour 1 opening File:Shiny Ray Artistic Edition Cover.jpg|Shiny Ray (Artistic Edition), cour 1 opening File:Hoshi Wo Tadebora Artistic Edition Cover.jpg|Hoshi Wo Tadebora (Artistic Edition), cour 1 ending File:Hoshi Wo Tadebora Regular Edition Cover.jpg|Hoshi Wo Tadebora (Regular Edition), cour 1 ending File:Mind_Conductor_Cover_LWATV.jpg|Mind Conductor (Anime Edition), cour 2 opening File:Mind_Conductor_YURiKA_cover.jpg|Mind Conductor (Artist Edition), cour 2 opening File:Tomei_na_Tsubasa_Cover_LWATV.jpg|Toumei na Tsubasa (Anime Edition), cour 2 ending File:Toumei_na_Tsubasa_artist_cover.jpg|Toumei na Tsubasa (Artist Edition), cour 2 ending References See also External links ;DVDs and blu-rays * ... ;Nendoroids * Good Smile Company - Nendoroid Atsuko Kagari * Good Smile Company - Nendoroid Lotte Jansson * Good Smile Company - Nendoroid Sucy Manbavaran * Good Smile Company - Nendoroid Diana Cavendish ;Music * ... ;News * Crunchyroll - "Pokémon" Lana And "Little Witch Academia" Lotte Nendoroid Figures Go On Sale by Scott Green December 06, 2017 5:30pm MST * Crunchyroll - Good Smile Company Prepares To Poison Your Budget With "Little Witch Academia" Sucy Nendoroid by Scott Green October 13, 2017 6:35am MST * Crunchyroll - GSC Magic Transforms "Little Witch Academia" Heroine Atsuko Kagari Into Nendoroid Figure by Scott Green March 14, 2017 12:56pm MST Category:Browse Category:Little Witch Academia